


Drabble:  "Fait Accompli"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: After the five-year mission, Jim is accused





	Drabble:  "Fait Accompli"

Drabble: "Fait Accompli"  
By Laura Goodwin AKA ToolPackinMama

 

Five years finished, gloriously. Captain Kirk expected a warm welcome at headquarters. To his dismay, he instead was called before a board of inquiry to answer questions - about Spock.

Jim thought this might be over Spock's creative solution to Pike's problem, but no. When Jim caught the drift of the conversation, he asked for time to consult a lawyer.

Amanda had accused Kirk of abusing his authority to establish a sexual relationship with Spock. Spock, when questioned, had done what he could to save Jim's reputation by accepting full responsibility himself.

Jim hadn't had a chance to say one word.


End file.
